1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a dehumidifier and a heat exchanger thereof, and more particular to a desiccant wheel dehumidifier and a heat exchanger thereof.
2. Related Art
Generally, a desiccant wheel dehumidifier absorbs moisture from air by the use of a desiccant wheel that includes a main fan for blowing the indoor air passing through the moisture absorption materials, so that the air that is discharged from the dehumidifier is dry and the goal of indoor dehumidification is accomplished. The moisture absorbed by the desiccant wheel is evaporated by the use of heated air from an internal circulating air. The evaporated moisture then enters a heat exchanger to be condensed into water droplets, which are discharged from a water outlet.
The heat exchanger, of the prior arts desiccant wheel dehumidifier, includes a plurality of heat exchange units, which are usually hollow pipelines. But these heat exchange units cannot be closely arranged due to process limitations, so that the overall heat exchange area of the heat exchanger is small, resulting in a poor heat exchange performance. Furthermore, for the structure of a conventional heat exchanger, it is inconvenient to assemble the heat exchange units, thereby increasing the production cost of heat exchangers.